Sarah Amadale (Docker)
The soon to be Mrs.Sheliah Odoon walked down the eisle of a large building. Her wedding day had finally come. Her life long friend Pathrik would finally become her husband, to be with her for her entire life. She proceeded to the altar, the time had finally come for their vows, and to begin a new adventure, and raise their family... Two years past. Shortly after the Odoon's where married, they moved to Bakura, the home of Sheliah's late grandmother who died shortly before the wedding. It was there that Sarah Amadale was born in 40 BBY. The couple finally decided to bring their family over to live in Naboo for more space. Sheliah held her new baby, Lin Astrostation (Stephanie Fear). She couldn't believe how far they had come. Now she had two daughters for her successors. Pathrik walked out and put his arms around her and gazed at their new baby. Something seemed wrong. He couldn't tell what but he sensed a dark future for him and his wife. But as he looked at their new daughter he felt comfort, that something good would come from his two children. Four years now past. Sarah and Stephanie, now six and five years old, where asleep. Sheliah and Patrik made their way into their room to rest for the night. Sheliah layed down, but was uncomfortable for some reason. She got up and went to check on their children. The girls where fast asleep. Sheliah sighed in relief. She walked over to them and kissed their heads. They both woke up, having nightmares. Sheliah hugged them, then sang them a lullaby. Once her children where back to sleep, she moved back to her room and closed her eyes. All of a sudden Sarah and Stephanie heared muffled cries. Sarah quicky got up and looked out, seeing a mysterious man run to the door. She ran over to her parents and saw they were both dead. Sarah couldn't breathe. She edged over to Stephanie crying. Stephanie could tell what happened. Sarah started hearing a beeping noise. She grabbed Stephanie and a few of their belongings, then ran to a small ship that their family owned. Sarah set corrdinates to Coruscant where the rest of their family lived, hoping that they may still be alive to help them. Two days later the girls sat down on a street. Their family was dead, all of them. They had no idea why, but they knew it was from the same man. Their faces where drenched with tears, but pushed them away, not wanting to show each other the pain they were in. "Well get through this..." Sarah began. "How?" Her sister questioned. Sarah saw a small apartment available. All she had to do to get it was sell their ship and look a little older. She grabbed her sister and ran, ready to set their father's dream alive. Beginning of a Dream Years had past once again. Sarah was by herself. She raised her sister with pride and was now a full grown adult. She became very smart after raising some money for her and her sister to gain some education. Now she lived in an apartment still on Coruscant, likewise her sister. She helped work at Von Vonwalker's Inn, helping run most every job it had to offer, and later running a cantina. She gained many friends over the years, as well as admirers. Her first boyfriend was Captain Dee, a soldier who she grew very close to, as well as his friend Commander Nightseeker to Stephanie. But both relationships where later broken up. The truth was, despite her few sweethearts, she felt young and wasen't ready for a relationship at the time. As hard as she tried to show it, she still had a few strong feelings, but some had strong feelings for her such as an old friend of hers, Varon Rancorneedler. Although Sarah only saw him as a friend, he still sought to be with her. Sarah knew it wasen't a very good time since the Clone Wars had begun. Although she didn't live in fear of it, she still wanted to make a change in it. Stephanie had met a man named SquadLeader Racer, who she grew closed to and dated for a while. After a few months, Racer proposed to her and finally started a family together. Sarah was excited. Even though she haden't found love yet, she was still very happy that after her family died, her sister could finally make it grow. Stephanie had four children, two adpoted named, at the time, Lin and Jessica. Her sons where named Marn and Jaller. Racer led a squad of marines, where Sarah saw opportunity to join her sister and help to win the war. Sadly, Racer later left Stephanie after their relationship wouldn't work in war times. As devasted as the girls where, they still moved on and helped with whatever they could. Battle on Alderaan Sarah and a group of marines including her sister sat in a gunship. They where traveling to Alderaan after a small outburst of droids attacked as a result of the Battle of Alderaan. "What's our plan of attack?" she started. "Attack." Sarah looked around to see who gave the clever remark. She rolled her eyes and looked at her sister. "You and I will stay at the palace bridge okay?"."Got it." Stephanie replied. Even though the first battle was outside of the planet's perimeter, this one was at Queen Organa's palace door. The Seperatist sought to find information from them to help corrupt the Republic. The gunship finally landed. The troops marched out, Sarah and Stephanie behind. They then rushed to the opening gate and watched as a squadrant of droids approached. Both girls pulled out their blasters and began to shoot them while the other troops ran through the other gates. The droids proceeded from a carrier ship, becoming small in number. Sarah shot the last droid. Something wasen't right. She slowly looked out, noticing a much larger dropship heading towards them. Sarah grabbed Stephanie and ducked as a bolt blew past them. Sarah got up behind cover and started shooting all she could, along with her sister. The droids pushed them back, but then pressed on towards the other troops, busy with their own fighting. Sarah ran with her sister towards the final gate, shooting every droid they could. They headed towards the rest of their party and began taking out everyone of them. Stephanie tossed her a bigger gun, grabbing herself a heavy weapon. Sarah looked down at her weapon, comparing it to the size of a gun one of her sister's old boyfriends, AlphaMarl Photoline, owned who was most likely the biggest fans of guns she knew. She saw Stephanie smile at the similarity in weapons. Sarah rolled her eyes again and set them on the droids. She began shooting them, until they began to decrease in number. After a long time of fighting, the droids finally retreated. Sarah and Stephanie sighed in relief and returned to wait for the next gunship to carry them home. Calling Home Sarah was at a training room that she designed. She blasted a few training post then rolled over to more. She then ran to them shooting each of them, then pulling out her new saber and cut a few in half. She sat down, wiping sweat off her forehead and drank some imported bluke milk, a special gift Steph had given her. She hovered the glass a few centimeters above her hand. She had descovered she was a bit force sensitive a long time ago but it was only known to her and her sister. It wasen't enough to show the Jedi council and she was surely too old to become a Jedi anyway. However, it would still prove useful to her in battle. She hopped in a taxi ship and went home. She layed down on a couch and stared outside. She had come very far from when she lost her parents. She gazed at the buildings that reminded her of her old home. She wondered what it would be like if they where still here... Sarah's train of thought was interupted by a call from a supreme adress. She opened her hologram and was shocked by the sight of the Chancellor himself. "I..." she stuttered. "I wasen't expecting a call from you sir, I'm sorry..". "I understand Ms.Amadale, I have very exciting news for you". Sarah began to ponder what the Chancellor meant. "It seems" he began again, "You were selected in the voting of Bakura's govenor. I was asked personally to inform you that you have won the voting and are now promoted as the Govenor of Bakura. Congratulations!" Sarah was shocked. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Maybe she was dreaming... "We have made preparations for your arrival home, and wish you the best of luck! You will be informed of your duties and..." the Chancellor's voice trailed off as Sarah thought of what her new future would be like. She snapped back to attention when he was finished. "Thank you Chancellor for all of your help, I'm looking forward to sucess to my home in these harsh times" Sarah replied with a smile. The message then ended. Sarah layed back down. She just couldn't believe it. She would return to her first home, but rule it this time? Sarah grew more and more excited. She then started to get tired... She yawned and went to her room. Her eyes began to flutter closed. She finally shut them and couldn't wait for the excitement ahead. Battle of Bakura Sarah opened her eyes. She sat in a shelter and peered outside a window. She was going to become Govenor till the seperatist invaded the planet. Her home was in peril. Luckily, A few Jedi arrived to help fight back the evil forces led by Generial Grievous. She watched the battle down below, droids where fighting a group of clone troopers. All of a sudden, Sarah's heart leaped when she saw Grievous himself run towards the clones. "Ms.Amadale we have to go" she heard one of the guards say. She quickly proceeded to another room hidden from sight, where she could still view the battle from a platform. Thankfully it was out of reach. Sarah's heart pounded as the battle raged on. After waiting for a long time, the battle was over. Sarah had no idea what had happened. Two of her childhood heroes, Jedi masters Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi entered the room. She was then informed that a traitor on Bakura allowed Grievous to kill the Ruling Synod that existed. Sarah was devestated. She knew that she had to step up for her planet now and replace all the fallen heroes of the Ruling Synod. Bakura needed a ruler now more than ever. Later Days of the Clone Wars Sarah ran a cantina for a while, still helping with her sister fight in a few battles and relaxed with friends. She ruled Bakura for a part of a term but left her position. Sarah was a part of an organization her sister with her daughter Jessica runned called Silver Blade. For a brief time Silver Blade was at war with the marines but was settled in a few days after it started. Sarah sat with Stephanie at her apartment. They were discussing the war when they recieved a message. Order 66 was inplaced and the temple was being attacked. Sarah stared at Stephanie. Both of them ran outside and saw the Jedi temple on fire. Sarah put her hands on her both. "What... what do we do?" Stephanie said. "I...." Sarah started. "We fight for our home." Friends and Family Sarah has a very large amount of friends and stories to each. Many enemies have been involved as well, including there own share of tales. Her family is accessing and so far includes Katie Odoon (loving sister in game and IRL), Jessica Jackson (Niece of Sarah and loved dearly by her mother and aunt), Tycho Saberslicer (the once adopted Son of Sarah, but sadly was put back into adoption after Sarah found difficulty caring for him), Captain Dee (close friend of Sarah's), Aurra Runesligner (Sarah's close friend), Janus Firebot (Jess husband and friend of Sarah), Jaller Racer (son of Katie and Racer as well as nephew of Sarah), Marn Silveroller (twin of Jaller, son of Kate and Racer, as well as Sarah's nephew), Lin Hope (Daughter of Katie and Racer as well as niece of Sarah), Raxxum (ex-wife of Jaller), Alpha-Marl Photoline (friend of Sarah), and many more. (A thanks to Sarah's friends and family for the support throughout her life.) Image20120128-08-24-02.jpg|Sarah meeting her first Counselor! image20120203-16-52-45.jpg|Sarah randomly falling lol Image20120706-14-07-11.jpg|XD Image20120227-20-26-22.jpg|Fun glitch on an Umbaran Ship. Sarah.png|Fun poster Sarah starred in for Wuher MosEisley :D image20120310-12-37-53.jpg|Sarah Praying image20120527-23-00-10.jpg|Sarah at Katie's house image20120531-15-03-36.jpg|Sarah knocked out on Umbara XD image20120323-14-53-12.jpg image20120413-17-13-31.jpg image20120603-15-58-41.jpg image20120616-18-35-55.jpg image20120616-19-38-27.jpg image20120617-18-08-37.jpg|This is what I get from exploring... image20120619-18-58-12.jpg|It looks like an office building..... I want to work there! :D image20120705-14-14-12.jpg|Sarah in the morning image20120705-14-14-58.jpg|Sarah in the evening image20120705-14-16-43.jpg|Sarah at night Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Republic